La déesse des livres
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Regina était encore aujourd'hui persuadé que son prince charmant allait un jour arrivé. Certes non pas sur son cheval blanc, mais il était là quelque part, pour elle. On ne voit jamais vraiment ce que l'on a devant les yeux, seulement quand ça s'évapore. SwanQueen OS AU.


**La déesse des livres**

Storybrooke était une petite bourgade non loin de Boston. Ce village comptait un certain nombre d'habitants, mais sa particularité était que tous se connaissaient. Chaque personne savait tout sur la suivante. Des familles se succédaient de générations en générations sur cette terre, si bien, que les étrangers se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Dans cette petite ville se trouvait un magasin de livres tenu par la fille d'une des familles les plus influentes de Storybrooke. Les Mills. Regina était l'heureuse propriétaire de cette charmante boutique, ornée de bouquins les plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Une vraie bibliothèque présente dans la tour de l'horloge. Elle aimait les livres depuis sa plus tendre enfance, dévorant pages après pages, s'évadant au grès des histoires. Mais les livres qu'elle appréciait le plus, étaient les contes de fée. D'ailleurs, durant son enfance, elle s'amusait avec sa meilleure amie Katherine, à reproduire les mariages princiers dans le parc. Elle arborait toujours la magnifique robe avec sa traine avant de rejoindre son prince non loin.

Malgré qu'elle ait désormais vingt-sept ans, Regina était encore aujourd'hui persuadée que son prince charmant allait un jour arrivé. Certes non pas sur son cheval blanc, mais il était là quelque part, pour elle. Elle en rêvait. Katherine, elle, tentait aussi bien que mal, de faire comprendre à sa plus vieille amie, que les contes de fées n'existaient pas et qu'une relation devait se construire au fur et à mesure. D'ailleurs, elle allait bientôt épouser son petit ami, Frederick. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, Regina ne désespérait pas. Son prince charmant viendrait. Elle patienterait pour cela.

La matinée avait été particulièrement calme à la boutique, permettant à Regina de se libérer pour aller chercher un café au Granny's qui était le restaurant de la ville. Les habitants connaissaient parfaitement Regina. Elle était appréciée, gentille, serviable, indépendante, mais surtout, toujours célibataire malgré sa beauté. Mais les gens savaient pourquoi, et cela les peinaient. Une femme aussi jolie ne devait pas attendre le prince charmant, qui pouvait être en réalité un crapaud. Mais tant que Regina n'avait pas le coup de cœur, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle déclinait rendez-vous après rendez-vous.

Attendant sagement sa commande de Latte, la libraire consultait les prochaines commandes prêtes à arriver, et en particulier ce nouveau livre qu'elle avait hâte de lire. C'est alors que quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés, s'excusant poliment.

\- Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais il n'y avait plus de place.

Une voix masculine, bien polie. Et l'étincelle se produit. Regina sourit ravie de rencontrer un homme aussi beau, charmant et éduqué. Il n'était pas de la ville c'était évident, son accent écossais ressortait.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous ne me dérangez pas.

\- Je me présente. Je suis Robin de Locksley.

\- Regina Mills.

Durant les deux minutes avant que la libraire récupère son café à emporter, elle avait parlé avec lui. Il était indéniablement charmant, beau. Le prince idéal. Il lui avait posé des questions sur elle, et elle s'était surprise à répondre sans retenu. Elle avait apprécié cette rencontre, et à en juger par le sourire élégant de Robin, lui également. La journée commençait parfaitement bien pour Regina qui souriait bêtement sur le trottoir pour rejoindre sa boutique.

Elle était tellement ravie d'avoir rencontré cet homme qu'elle ne fit pas attention, percutant quelqu'un, renversant au passage son café sur sa chemise blanche, et une boite de carton rempli d'affaire. Le liquide chaud lui brulait la peau, le tissu la collait, mais ses yeux fixaient les photos, stylos, classeurs, la plaque éparpillée sur le sol non loin d'une boite en carton.

\- Nom de Dieu, je suis désolée ! S'exclama une voix féminine. Je ne voyais pas avec toutes ses affaires dans les bras. Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme blonde s'approcha lentement de Regina qui se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire disparaitre cette tâche marron de sa chemise. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, cette rencontre inattendue qu'elle avait oublié ses manières et la politesse. Elle se ressaisit rapidement levant les yeux sur l'inconnue propriétaire des affaires qu'elle avait renversé dans sa rêverie.

L'inconnue était une femme d'environ son âge, blonde aux yeux verts légèrement plus grande qu'elle étant donné qu'aujourd'hui elle ne portait pas ses talons. Et puis pourquoi faire étant donné que l'été arrivait à grand pas. La blonde se grattait la tête en scrutant le vacarme autour. Tellement d'affaires pour une si petite boite.

\- Je savais que j'aurais du prendre un plus grand carton, soupira la blonde avant de se baisser pour regrouper ses affaires.

\- J'espère que rien n'est cassé surtout. S'excusa Regina en l'aidant, accroupie au sol.

Elle mit la main sur plusieurs photos, parmi lesquelles elle reconnue la femme au milieu d'autres visages, mais également deux personnes présentes sur une photo. Monsieur et Madame Nolan. Elle sourit gentiment devant le cliché qui les montrait souriant.

\- Mes parents.

\- Oh. Ils sont vraiment gentils. Regina ajouta avant de poser l'image dans la boite.

\- Vous les connaissez ? demanda la blonde avec une mine surprise.

\- Bien sûr c'est un petit village vous savez.

\- J'avais oublié. La femme rigola légèrement en récupérant sa boite.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller. Regina s'excusa en commençant à partir. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Storybrooke.

\- Passez une bonne journée.

Regina s'éclipsa avant que la situation ne devienne un peu étrange. Toujours sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit sa boutique, non sans s'être changée auparavant, troquant son chemisier blanc, pour une blouse violette. Elle s'afférait à ranger les livres dans leurs étagères, triait les nouveaux arrivages, et s'occupait de la sélection du mois. Tout cela en gardant dans son esprit l'homme qu'elle avait croisé au café, quelques heures plus tôt. Robin de Locksley.

Deux jours plus tard, elle recevait un magnifique bouquet de fleur. Elle n'avait pas pu cacher son enthousiasme lorsque la carte lui dévoila son expéditeur. Elle était aux anges de constater que Robin pensait également à elle. Sur la carte, il lui souhaitait une agréable journée. C'était une petite attention, elle valait énormément. Regina n'avait jamais eu des petites touches d'attention de la sorte d'un homme qui l'intéressait également.

Un jour, il était venu à la librairie pour la voir. La brune n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise quand il s'était glissé entre les étagères, la surprenant alors qu'elle donnait un conseil littéraire à une adolescente en quête d'aventure. Il avait attendu qu'elle finisse la conversation avec l'adolescente pour lui proposer de diner en sa compagnie. Alors, elle avait accepté ravie par cette perspective de passer une bonne soirée avec un homme pareil. Le diner avait été fabuleux. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre, mais très vite, Regina aperçu qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement l'univers de la lecture. Il était assez terre à terre comme homme. Chacun est différent.

Ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois ensemble, et il était toujours aussi charmant avec elle, lui offrant fleurs et chocolats, l'invitant à diner, lui tenant la main durant leur balade au clair de lune. Robin était vraiment quelqu'un de romantique et d'attentionné. Cependant, il ne s'intéressait pas réellement à l'univers de Regina. La librairie était rapidement un sujet qui l'ennuyait. Elle ne pouvait pas partager avec lui ses futurs plans pour avoir un avis extérieur. Cette discussion se terminait à chaque fois par : « et si on parlait de nous. » de la part de Robin. Si bien que la libraire se demandait parfois si vraiment elle ne l'ennuyait pas. Souvent quand elle rangeait les bouquins, elle pensait au fait que Robin évitait toutes discussions sur son métier. Il ne lui avait même jamais demandé quel était son livre préféré, ou n'avait jamais pris la peine de visiter son lieu de travail. Il la cherchait entre les étagères, la trouvait, l'invitait à diner et c'était tout.

Cependant Regina avait des projets pour cet endroit. Elle aimerait ouvrir un club de lecture, associant des séances de lecture pour les enfants chaque semaine sur un thème différent. Elle avait eu cette idée en surfant sur le net, se rendant compte que souvent il était aussi plaisant d'écouter une histoire que de la lire. Elle aurait aimé partager cette idée avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. D'ailleurs, plus ils sortaient ensemble, plus elle se rendait compte que moins ils parlaient, mieux la soirée se portait.

Elle rangeait les nouveautés dans la vitrine de la boutique quand le shérif traversa la rue avec un café dans sa main. Regina observa un instant la blonde qu'elle avait rencontré malencontreusement trois semaines auparavant. Elles ne s'étaient pas croisées depuis. La blonde rigola, appuyée contre sa voiture de patrouille, avec son père qui était en réalité son adjoint. Elle se demandait si elle avait vite pris ses marques dans cette petite ville, et d'après la mine radieuse qu'elle avait, Regina pensait que c'était le cas. Alors elle laissa la blonde en paix pour retourner travailler.

* * *

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui et le tonnerre ne cessait de gronder, la pluie martelait contre les vitres de la boutique et la condensation rendant impossible la vision extérieure. Et bizarrement, il y avait du monde depuis ce matin. Regina savait pertinemment que c'était dû à la sortie du nouveau best-seller en vogue. Elle se félicita elle-même pour en avoir commandé autant, sinon elle aurait été à court de stock. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et la librairie avait repris un peu son calme, permettant à Regina de classer un peu, et ranger les livres mal placés. Elle les avait empilé soigneusement par ordre alphabétique afin de les ranger dans la réserve au cas-où. Oui, elle était organisée et ne supportait pas le désordre.

Elle était sur le point de placer un conte sur l'étagère à l'emplacement prévu quand une voix l'interpella timidement.

\- Hum. Excusez-moi.

Regina se retourna vers ce timbre de voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de voir le shérif dans sa librairie. La blonde était vêtue d'un pull simple noir qui accentuait sa veste en cuir rouge, le badge sécurisé au niveau de son sein gauche. Elle avait les cheveux détachés mais mouillés, bouclant légèrement ce qui leurs donnaient des vagues qui encadraient le visage de la blonde parfaitement.

\- J'ignorais que vous travailliez ici.

\- En réalité c'est ma boutique. J'en suis propriétaire. Regina précisa en installant le livre sur l'étagère.

\- Impressionnant. La blonde répondit surprise par cette information. Je suis Emma Swan. Le nouveau shérif de Storybrooke. Emma annonça en tendant la main vers la brune.

\- Enchantée Swan. Regina Mills, la libraire. Regina se présenta en répondant à la poigne de main.

\- Comme on ne s'est pas croisé depuis l'incident le jour de mon arrivée, je pensais que vous n'habitiez pas ici.

\- Storybrooke est un petite village certes, mais assez grand pour ne pas se croiser. Regina sourit sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

\- J'en prends note. Ne plus avoir de préjugé.

\- Faites donc ! Regina rigola continuant à ranger les livres.

Du coin de l'œil, la libraire regardait la blonde qui observait la boutique, les sourcils froncés, avant de porter son attention sur les tranches des livres présents autour. Regina la trouvait insolemment canon à chercher dans les rangés, avec cette moue confuse ancrée sur son visage d'ange. Lorsqu'Emma tourna le regard vers la brune, cette dernière se surprit à sourire. La blonde se détourna rapidement, si bien qu'elle heurta l'étagère, et fit tomber la pile de bouquins que la libraire avait classé pour les archiver. Sur le coup agacé par la maladresse du shérif, Regina ne répondit rien sous ses excuses incessantes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Regina. Parfois je suis maladroite sans m'en rendre compte, je… balbutia Emma en commençant à rassembler les livres, espérant aider.

\- Ne touchez plus rien, s'il vous plait. Regina la coupa, s'accroupissant pour ranger. Si vous avez deux mains gauches, il vaut mieux qu'elles restent dans vos poches.

Regina se sentait odieuse d'avoir réprimander d'une telle façon la blonde qui ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. Cette dernière regardait avec culpabilité la brune ramasser les livres puis les poser sur l'étagère, sans les avoir classé. Le visage fixé sur le sol, les mains dans les poches, Emma était tout de même venue dans la librairie avec un but précis.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver « _Once Upon A Time_ » ? Je le cherche depuis un bon moment mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

\- Vous connaissez ce livre ?! Regina demanda surprise que le shérif connaisse un tel ouvrage, rare et particulier.

\- Oui. C'est un recueil de contes rares. Je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois, mais je ne m'en laisse jamais. J'aime le lire dans des couvertures différentes. Je ne sais pas, comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est différent à chaque fois.

Regina sourit, émerveillée par cette information. Elle fit signe à la blonde de la suivre. Ce livre était si particulier pour Regina qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier le fait qu'Emma le connaisse également. C'était le premier livre de conte qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. C'était ce livre qui lui avait donné la passion pour les pages écrites de mots et d'histoires. Emma la suivait entre les différentes rangées, remplies à craquer de bouquins, d'encyclopédie, de contes par milliers.

\- Quel est le conte que vous préférez dans le livre ? Regina demanda alors qu'elle traçait du bout de ses doigts les tranches, lisant rapidement les titres.

\- C'est dur de choisir parmi ces belles et magiques histoires. Emma expliqua en attrapant un conte disposé de biais, la couverture frappant la vue de la blonde qui en lu le résumé. Il faut que je me rappelle de lire celui-ci après.

La brune détacha son regard de l'étagère pour jeter un œil à la blonde qui lui montra la couverture. Elle affirma de la tête avant de sourire en voyant le livre qu'elle voulait. Il était pourtant atypique, avec sa grosseur, son écriture dorée, mais elle le plaçait avec tellement de livres particuliers que Regina ne savait plus où il était en fin de compte. Et puis, les gens le touchaient et ne le remettaient jamais à sa place.

\- Je n'ai jamais lu cette version. Emma annonça émerveillée.

\- Vous allez l'aimer j'en suis certaine. Les images sont magnifiques vous verrez. Regina l'informa en caressant de ses doigts la première image visible.

\- Je peux déjà le dire. Emma murmura tandis que la brune la surprit en train de la dévisager.

\- Ah te voilà ! Robin s'exclama en rejoignant les deux femmes.

Emma se recula subitement, laissant quelques mètres entre elle et la libraire qui la fixait gênée. L'homme passa son bras autour de la taille de la brune ce qui amena à une réalisation pour le shérif qui se sentait étonnamment de trop et mal à l'aise.

\- Notre table est prête. Ils nous attendent. Oh shérif ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer. Robin tendit la main à Emma qui lui rendit.

\- De même.

\- J'ai simplement à fermer la boutique et nous pouvons y aller. Informa Regina à l'intention de Robin qui lui sourit bêtement.

\- Je vais y aller par la même occasion. Emma récupéra le livre des mains de la brune qui lui tendit. Je vous dirais ce que j'en ai pensez quand je l'aurais fini.

\- Vous avez intérêt.

\- Tu comptes venir comme ça ? Robin interrogea la brune qui leva un sourcil sous cette insinuation. En jean ?! C'est un restaurant classe Regina. Tu devrais enfiler une robe plutôt.

\- Le jean est une valeur sure et est tout aussi classe qu'une robe quand il est aussi bien porté. Emma commenta en faisant mine de regarder la couverture du livre. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Emma s'excusa puis sortie.

* * *

Regina s'ennuyait fermement à écouter Robin enchainer phrases après phrases sur leur relation, enfin relation était un bien grand mot. Regina écoutait à peine tellement fatiguée de sa journée, et surtout pas intéressée par cette discussion. Elle se rendait compte que finalement cette … Elle ne savait même pas elle-même comment qualifier ce qu'elle et Robin partageaient. Des repas, quelques bouquets de fleurs et puis ? Comment qualifier quelque chose qu'au fond n'existe pas vraiment ? Regina se le demandait constatemment pendant que Robin parlait encore et encore. Elle était attirée par lui, physiquement, mais y avait-il autre chose ? Elle ne voulait pas se voiler la face.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir. Robin s'interrompt alors qu'il sert un peu de vin dans le verre de sa compagne.

\- Je suis simplement fatiguée. Regina précisa en souriant faussement. Avec la pluie, la clientèle à affluer dans la boutique, le nouveau best-seller se vend à merveille et puis j'ai toujours du travail sur le projet que je monte. Tu sais celui sur les clubs de lecture. D'ailleurs celui pour les plus petits s'annonce…

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?! Regina ferma les yeux sous cette remarque alors que Robin ne s'aperçu de rien. Je pensais qu'on pourrait partir en week-end la semaine prochaine. J'ai une petite cabine dans la forêt pas loin du fleuve. On peut partir vendredi soir et revenir dimanche matin car le soir j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

Regina ne répondit rien, excédée par le manque d'intérêt de Robin pour sa personne. Parfois elle se demandait s'il n'était pas avec elle, ou du moins ne s'intéressait pas elle, seulement pour son physique et sa famille. Pendant la suite de la soirée, Regina ne répondait que par oui ou par non. Elle ne voulait plus faire d'effort pour avoir un semblant de discussion qui s'avérait être un monologue. Ils marchaient dans les rues de Storybrooke, main dans la main et même ce geste ennuyait la libraire. Robin ne voyait rien et se contentait de marcher et parler à lui-même.

Les lumières du Granny donnaient une atmosphère intime sur le trottoir. Regina observait les alentours, les rues désertes malgré l'heure respectable. Robin ralentissait le pas laissant à la brune le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au restaurant. Derrière la vitre, le shérif avait la tête posée sur sa main, tandis que l'autre tenait le livre. Une tasse fumante devant elle, elle semblait savourer le bouquin, tournant une page avec un sourire enfantin gravé sur son visage.

Regina se délectait de cette vue. Elle avait été agréablement surprise lorsque le titre du livre avait échappé les lèvres d'Emma. Elles partageaient un point commun pour les livres et les histoires et la libraire devait bien se l'avouer, la blonde était bien plus qu'agréable à regarder. Regina fut tirée de ses pensées par les lèvres de Robin sur les siennes. Rien. Absolument rien. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Pas de feux d'artifices, pas de papillons dans le ventre comme c'était décrit dans les contes de fées. Rien. Nada.

Ne souhaitant pas vexer son compagnon de soirée, Regina esquissa un sourire, certes forcé, mais il était tellement ignorant et sur un nuage qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Lorsqu'il la laissa enfin, les yeux de Regina se posèrent instinctivement sur la vitre du restaurant. Hélas, la blonde avait disparu et un sentiment étrange envahit la poitrine de la brune. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique.

\- La porte est étrange. Regina constata en se détachant de Robin.

\- Tu as du oublié de la fermer à clef, tout simplement.

\- Non. Je suis certaine de l'avoir fermé.

Regina poussa légèrement la porte et aperçu un désordre monstre, puis un bruit se fit entendre dans la réserve. La brune sortit rapidement son téléphone, paniquée et en colère. Elle avait été cambriolée. Deux minutes plus tard, la voiture de patrouille arriva sur les chapeaux de roues. La veste rouge, les bottes noires et le badge épinglé sur la veste, Emma sortit de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Emma demanda en s'approchant du couple, sans jeter un regard pour l'homme.

\- Quelqu'un aurait apparemment cambriolé la boutique. Robin déclara en haussant les épaules.

\- Quelqu'un a cambriolé la boutique. Régina le reprit. J'ai entendu du bruit dans la réserve.

\- Je vais voir. Emma déclara en sortant son arme de service. Vous restez là, et surtout ne tentez rien de stupide.

La libraire regarda la blonde pénétrer dans la boutique, toujours plongée dans le noir, simplement éclairée par le faisceau de lumière. Le cœur de la brune s'accéléra surement sous la peur que quelque chose se produise. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive un incident au shérif. Cette dernière était complètement différente dans son travail. Elle exprimait la sécurité, la confiance et l'adresse. Mais au fond, ce que Regina appréciait chez elle était justement sa maladresse.

Fixant la porte entre ouverte de la librairie, Regina ne pouvait retenir son appréhension. Et si le cambrioleur était encore à l'intérieur et s'en prenait à la blonde ?! Mais il n'en fut rien car Emma réapparu avec seulement sa lampe de poche dans sa main et un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- La boutique a été saccagée. Emma s'excusa en observant la mine compréhensive et désorientée de la propriétaire.

Regina poussa la porte et découvrit l'étendu des dégâts. Des étagères au sol, une de cassée, les livres tous éparpillés, certaines pages volantes sur le sol. Mais le plus étonnant était que la caisse n'avait pas été touchée, et que toute la recette de la journée était encore là, jusqu'aux moindres centimes.

\- Vu l'étendu des dégâts et le fait que la caisse n'est pas été fracturée, je pense que ce sont des adolescents qui ont voulu jouer. Emma expliqua sous les yeux ronds de Regina.

\- Des adolescents ?! Robin rigola à cette hypothèse déconcertante. Enfin voyons, avec tout le respect que je vous dois shérif Swan, des adolescents feraient certainement plus de raffut que ça. l'homme intervint en montrant du doigt la pièce.

\- Si je peux me permettre, la porte de la boutique n'a pas été forcée comme un cambriolage le laisserait entendre. Emma commença sentant sa patience avec cet idiot s'amenuir. En revanche, la fenêtre de la réserve donnant sur la rue adjacente a été brisée par une pierre surement au vu de l'éclat. Ils sont donc entrés par ce côté. De plus, la caisse et tous autres objets de valeur n'ont pas été volés, donc les personnes qui sont entrés ici ne cherchaient pas à voler mais à s'amuser. Je connais bien mon métier. Emma conclut en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Donc si je peux me permettre, Robin, vous devriez rentrer chez vous car j'ai la déposition de plainte à voir avec Regina.

Cette dernière avait observé la scène silencieuse. Elle avait déjà remarqué la tension entre les deux individus, mais surtout la prétention de Robin vis-à-vis d'Emma. Mais la libraire avait souri en entendant que la blonde ne se laissait pas faire si facilement, remettant poliment mais avec de la prétention aussi l'homme à sa place. Robin s'avança vers la brune puis l'embrassa rapidement sous les yeux de la blonde qui les détourna, ne souhaitant pas voir ce spectacle. Regina repoussa gentiment l'homme, mal à l'aise par les gestes affectifs devant un public. Il partit sans se retourner et surtout sans lui proposer son aide pour tout remettre en place. Même s'il l'avait fait, Regina aurait refusé.

Les yeux balayant le désastre dans lequel se trouvait son univers, la libraire commença par rassembler les feuilles volantes des livres endommagés. Elle sentait le regard de la blonde sur elle, mais ne disait rien.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à dire Emma. Mais je ne porterais pas plainte contre ces ados turbulents. Ils ont fait une erreur, et je suppose qu'ils le comprendront un jour. Regina annonça en posant la pile de papier sur le comptoir.

\- C'est votre décision. Néanmoins, je chercherais quand même ces affreux lecteurs pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Ne perdez pas votre temps avec ça. Regina soupira en passant une main dans ces cheveux.

\- Je ne le perds pas. Emma répondit avec un sourire avant que son téléphone du travail ne sonne. Je dois répondre.

\- Faites.

La blonde s'éloigna un instant, parlant activement au portable tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la brune. La libraire ne savait pas où elle allait bien pouvoir commencer à tout remettre en ordre. Sans compter que demain elle ne pourrait donc pas ouvrir ses portes, voir même pendant trois jours. Il fallait également qu'elle commande une nouvelle étagère dès ce soir pour la recevoir rapidement. Pour dire vrai, elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à commencer ce soir, elle était fatiguée de sa journée et surtout elle avait un début de migraine à avoir écouté Robin parler durant toute la soirée. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez elle et prendre un bon bain chaud au calme. Elle était tout de même triste lorsque le shérif s'excusa d'une urgence, dont elle devait remédier rapidement, et ce fut comme ça que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la libraire était dans l'eau bien chaude, à penser à ces yeux verts au lieu de ceux marrons.

* * *

Déjà trois bonnes heures que Regina entassait, rangeait, triait, nettoyait le bazar de la veille. Malgré tout ce temps, elle avait l'impression que rien n'avançait réellement. Traduction de ces pensées les plus secretes également. Pourquoi fallait-il que lorsque les choses qu'elles désiraient depuis toujours se réalisaient enfin, elle n'en voulait plus ?! Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle passait l'éponge dans une étagère, le carillon de la boutique retentit, alertant d'une visite.

\- Nous sommes fermés, je suis déso…lée. Regina répondit tout en se levant mais terminant à peine sa phrase sous la surprise.

Les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval haute, un jean troué, un débardeur noir feutré et surtout deux tasses de café entre ses mains, Emma était sur le pas de la porte. La libraire était pour le moins surprise de voir la shérif ici en tenue décontractée, ou plutôt en tenue de combat. Emma baissa le regard sous l'attention que lui portait la brune.

\- Euh, je viens vous aider à remettre tout en ordre. Je me suis dit que toute seule, c'est moins drôle et plus long. Et j'ai apporté le café ! Emma s'exclama en levant une tasse. Compliment de Ruby. Ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça, sinon je vais me vexer.

\- Je n'allais pas dire ça. Regina sourit malicieusement sous les yeux perplexes de la blonde qui lui tendit son café.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je suis simplement surprise de vous voir ici. Regina expliqua en buvant une gorgée du liquide encore chaud. J'adore ce café.

\- Moi aussi. C'est mon jour de repos. Vous avez reçu la nouvelle étagère déjà ?! Emma semblait surprise.

\- Oui je l'ai commandé hier soir, sinon je n'aurais pas pu la recevoir aussi rapidement. Le seul hic, c'est qu'ils ne font que la livraison et non l'assemblage.

\- Vous avez des outils ici ? Emma demanda en commençant à déballer le carton. Parce que sans tourne vis et marteau je crains ne servir à rien. Elle rigola.

\- Je dois avoir ça dans la réserve. Je vais voir.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Regina se dirigea vers la réserve, sachant parfaitement où la caisse à outils se trouvait en cas de problème. Mais elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Emma était venue pour l'aider à tout remettre en ordre, pas de quoi en faire une montagne, pas vrai ?! Alors pourquoi la libraire se sentait tout chose, et fébrile, les mains moites et en manque de mots devant la blonde ? Regina tentait de se reprendre lorsqu'elle reparti dans la boutique, caisse à outils avec elle, mais elle se stoppa nette devant la vision. Emma assise au sol, à lire le plan de montage, une mèche de cheveux rebelle tombant devant ses yeux non maquillés. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Elle avait dû sentir sa présence, car ses yeux verts entrèrent en contact avec ceux de la libraire, qui crut lâcher la caisse à outils sous le sourire que lui adressait la blonde.

Elles s'étaient mises au travail sans plus de mots. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers la shérif qui montait l'étagère avec précision et patience. Sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendait la blonde siffler une mélodie douce. La libraire avait bien avancé dans la répartition des bouquins, les triant par catégories, et les rangeant à leur place respective. La boutique retrouvait petit à petit son aspect d'avant. L'étagère était pratiquement finie. Il ne manquait que le fond de bois à clouter pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Le bruit du marteau accompagnait le travail des deux jeunes femmes quand soudain un bruit sourd retenti puis un juron de la part d'Emma. Regina abandonna sa pile de livre pour aller voir. La blonde se tenait le pouce gauche, faisant des grimaces de douleur.

\- Je me suis loupée, mais ça va aller. Ils auraient dû fournir des clous plus petits ! Emma rigola en gigotant sa main pour faire passer la peine. J'ai vu pire.

\- Laissez-moi regarder.

\- Non ça va ! Je vous assure.

\- On va mettre de la glace quand même. Regina répondit sur un ton ferme avant de disparaitre dans la réserve, chercher un pack de glace.

Emma s'assit sur un tabouret devant une table en hauteur. Elle aimait cet endroit atypique et rempli d'histoire. Quand Regina revint avec un sac de petit pois surgelé, Emma ne put réprimer un rire amusé. La brune haussa les épaules puis posa le sachet sur le pouce endoloris de la blonde qui grimaça légèrement. Puis elles parlèrent, et parlèrent pendant une bonne heure de tout et de rien. Regina se plaisait à discuter avec cette femme intrigante.

Emma l'informa qu'elle avait des pistes pour les faiseurs de trouble, et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à les coincer et surement les punir un peu pour le désordre engendré. La libraire ne put se retenir de lui rappeler ses désirs sur la situation, chose que la blonde promis de respecter, mais qu'une petite punition les calmerait surement un peu. En fouillant sur la table, Emma eu le regard attiré par des couleurs. Elle déplaça les feuilles sous les yeux timides de la brune, qui comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ce sont les plans pour la disposition du club lecture. Regina expliqua gênée par cette découverte.

Les yeux verts émeraude ne décrochaient pas des coups de crayons, du schéma en 3D et surtout de la disposition de la salle dès l'ouverture. Instinctivement, elle se tourna pour faire face à l'endroit afin de vraiment l'imaginer, mais la tâche était facile à réaliser. Elle le voyait parfaitement. Les étagères regroupées sur le côté droit du bâtiment afin de libérer l'espace profond et excentré sur la gauche. L'estrade montée au milieu de ce pan de mur briquette, les rideaux violet suspendus de chaque côté, et les coussins éparpillés sur cette scène pour les enfants. Le décor de château en fond, les enfants allaient en raffoler.

\- C'est une ébauche, ce n'est pas terminé.

\- C'est magique Regina. Emma murmura émerveillée.

\- Tu trouves vraiment ?

\- Ce projet est génial. Je peux ajouter quelque chose sur ton plan ? Emma demanda en s'emparant d'un crayon de papier.

\- Si tu veux oui.

Regina observa le crayon glisser sur la feuille blanche, dévoilant une écriture manuscrite raffinée et arrondie. Puis Emma dessina rapidement une pancarte pour encadrer son message, surmontant le haut de l'estrade. Puis sourire sur les lèvres, elle fit glisser le plan vers la brune qui l'examina intriguée. Regina ne releva pas bien trop chamboulée par cette attention. Elle remercie intérieurement la blonde pour la laisser seule un moment, alors que la shérif termina l'étagère et la plaça à sa place sans aucune aide.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter tout en remettant tout en place. Il ne restait plus que le ménage à faire pour que la boutique puisse de nouveau rouvrir ses portes aux clients. La libraire et la shérif étaient en train de ranger une pile de livre sur une étagère quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et une blonde survoltée fit son apparition devant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Katherine ?! Tu devais passer ? Regina demanda en stoppant son geste.

\- Hum. Non. La blonde répondit en observant son amie avec le nouveau shérif de la ville. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu aurais besoin d'une pause après avoir passé la journée à tout ranger, mais je vois que tu as fini déjà.

\- Oui Emma m'a aidé. Regina annonça en pointant du doigt l'autre blonde qui déposa le dernier livre avant de saluer Katherine.

\- Emma Swan. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, et félicitation pour le mariage.

\- Merci beaucoup Shérif Swan !

\- Je suis désolée, je dois partir. Je suis de permanence cette nuit au poste, je dois vraiment y aller. Emma s'excusa auprès des deux amies.

\- Merci encore ! Regina cria afin que la blonde entende avant de s'éclipser hors de la boutique.

\- C'est normal ! Emma répondit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Et Regina sentit ce vide étrange l'envahir lorsque la shérif quitta définitivement sa boutique. Elle passa un dernier coup de chiffon sur le bois pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Comment se fait-il que ce soit le nouveau shérif qui t'aide à tout remettre en place ? Tu as demandé à Robinson de ne pas t'aider ? Katherine demanda amusée de la réaction de son amie à l'entente de ses mots. Il faut dire qu'il est tellement manuel le petit Robin…

\- Arrêtes de te moquer. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Regina releva en s'éloignant vers les tables hautes, éponge à la main.

\- Mise à part son nombril, rien ne l'intéresse. La future mariée murmura en suivant son amie. Mais forcée de constater que tes goûts ont improuvé. Emma est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

La libraire ralentit ces gestes, écoutant d'une oreille plus qu'attentive les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Emma était quelqu'un de bien. Elle l'avait remarqué rapidement, et cela était d'ailleurs la première chose qui se dégageait de la blonde. Pourtant ce qui perturba la brune un instant fut la partie sur ses gouts. Ces goûts dans quelle matière ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Surprise par le manque de lucidité de son amie, Katherine s'assit lentement sur le tabouret, regardant perplexe et confuse la libraire nettoyer les tables et ranger les plans.

\- Quand je suis arrivée l'ambiance était assez bizarre entre vous. Il y avait cette tension…

\- Tension ?! Regina s'exclama stoppant toutes activités pour se tourner vers la blonde. De quoi est-ce que tu parles Katherine ?

\- Oui. Une tension. Le genre de tension entre deux personnes qui se plaisent mutuellement.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Regina la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. Il n'y avait aucune tension entre Emma et moi. Rien.

\- Dit ce que tu veux Gina. Emma a une sacrée tension pour toi. Katherine conclut en se levant du tabouret. Je te laisse Frederick m'attend, il a dû préparer le diner.

\- Quel homme parfait ! Regina blagua en raccompagnant sa meilleure amie.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! Katherine rigola en enlaçant la libraire. Emma semble pas mal non plus si tu veux mon avis.

* * *

Regina aimait le calme de la ville plongée dans l'obscurité nocturne. Elle pouvait laisser ses souvenirs allés et venir, ses rêves prendre leurs libertés dans les étoiles du ciel, ou bien ses envies prendre forme sous la lumière des réverbères. Elle marchait lentement sur les trottoirs, longeant l'avenue principale, passant devant sa boutique fermée. Ce soir, elle voulait être seule, sans Robin pour arriver à mettre des mots sur ses perspectives d'avenir dans leur relation. Elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, presque tous les soirs, mais la libraire ne ressentait pas ces papillons dans le ventre, ou encore son cœur accéléré quand elle était avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait l'impression de lire un livre décousu, dont l'histoire était trop prévisible et sans gout. Elle arrivait à deviner la fin avant même de tourner la deuxième page. Et elle se trouvait à la deuxième page avec Robin et la fin s'annonçait déjà. Les mains dans les poches, elle appréciait la fraicheur encore évidente des soirées, malgré la chaleur écrasante qui parfois prenait les journées.

Elle passa devant le Granny sans vraiment faire attention, plongée dans ses pensées. Ses pensées aux couleurs blondes avec des yeux verts et une arme de service. Elle se remémorait la façon dont la blonde avait eu de remettre en place Robin quand il lui avait demandé d'enfiler une robe à la place de son jean. Les vas et viens de ses yeux sur ses jambes, ou encore sa tristesse en les voyant s'embrasser. Elle était venue l'aider pour nettoyer la boutique tandis que Robin n'avait même pas daigné lui envoyer un message pour savoir comment elle s'était débrouillée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait toujours pas de ses nouvelles, et cela l'enchantait au fond. Elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Bien que tout pourrait se résumer en un mot.

\- Bonsoir Regina.

Ce sourire dans cette voix suave et enjouée la sortit de sa torpeur. Regina releva les yeux sur la shérif, qui arborait une veste bleu faisant ressortir ses yeux, tandis que son visage était dégagé par une tresse sophistiquée. Le pistolet était dans son étui, à moitié caché par le vêtement.

Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la semaine dernière, quand elle partit pour prendre son service de nuit, et la voilà devant elle, en service à nouveau. Regina sourit gentiment, ne sachant plus vraiment comment se comporter suite aux paroles de Katherine. Se pouvait-il qu'Emma ait des vues sur elle ? La libraire se sentait observée, et cela la rendait toute chose d'un coup. Les yeux émeraude détaillaient son visage, avant de se détourner gênée par ce manque de discrétion flagrant. La libraire sentait que la blonde voulait dire quelque chose, mais se retrouvait bloquée sous les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle s'imaginait alors tellement de scénarios tous plus fous les uns des autres, elle n'essayait pas de l'aider.

\- Euh…je… Emma balbutia avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer quand son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Je dois prendre l'appel. Je m'excuse.

Regina la vit s'éloigner un peu. Si la shérif n'arrivait pas à lui parler, Regina en était incapable. Sa gorge était serrée, son cœur battait trop rapidement contre sa poitrine, et ses jambes flageolaient. Elle l'observait parler au téléphone, passer une main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire, avant de tourner son regard sur elle. La libraire sentit une chaleur inconnue lui monter au visage.

Elle ne comprenait pas la raison qui la poussait à l'attendre pendant son coup de fil. Après tout, elle semblait en service, et discuter visiblement travail, mais Regina ne bougeait pas et l'attendait sagement. Elle voulait lui parler, entendre sa voix, papoter comme elles l'avaient fait dans sa boutique ce jour-là. Elle avait tellement apprécié sa compagnie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Son prince charmant était Robin et personne d'autre.

\- Je suis désolée, mon père avait une question sur un dossier en cours de traitement. Et je parle travail. Emma rigola lentement pour calmer ses nerfs.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Regina la rassura sentant que la blonde était troublée. Encore merci pour m'avoir aidé à tout remettre en ordre.

La blonde hocha la tête simplement sans dire un mot. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, tout en dansant sur ses jambes. Elle sortit de sa poche arrière du jean une carte de visite qu'elle tendit lentement vers la libraire qui leva un sourcil. Regina lu rapidement les écritures, découvrant le nom de famille de la jeune femme et son numéro.

\- Si jamais il y a un problème avec la boutique à nouveau, tu peux me joindre directement à ce numéro. Enfin … oui. Tu peux me joindre. Je bafouille c'est horrible. Emma baissa le regard agacée par sa maladresse qui faisait soudainement surface.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Regina sourit gentiment vers elle qui lui rendit soulagée. Tu as lu le livre ?

\- Je l'ai fini en effet. Je relis un conte pour me rappeler de l'histoire avant de te le ramener. Emma dévoila en plongeant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean noir.

\- Quel conte ? Parce qu'il y en a une vingtaine dans le livre.

Emma sourit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je garde ça pour moi.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- Disons que la morale de ce conte est un peu ce que je vis en ce moment.

\- Comment ça ? Regina demanda intriguée par cette information.

\- Je te donne un indice, et après je file, mon père m'attend. Emma expliqua toute confiante.

La libraire acquiesça de la tête, bien trop intriguée par la blonde pour répondre quoique se soit. De quel conte pouvait bien parler Emma ?

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et on réalise ensuite que la beauté ne fait pas tout. Bonne soirée Regina. Emma annonça avant de se retirer dans la direction du poste de police.

La libraire resta interdite suite à cet indice. Ce fut une brise chaude venant fouetter son visage qui la sortit de sa réflexion. Elle avait une idée du conte que la blonde lisait pour la deuxième fois. Le mot beauté étant l'indice flagrant dans sa phrase. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport avec sa situation actuelle. Cependant, c'était encore une nuit où elle s'endormait en pensant à Emma.

* * *

Il faisait vraiment chaud dans la librairie, et Regina s'afférait à diriger les ouvriers afin qu'ils mettaient en place correctement l'estrade. Elle avait finalement pris la décision de suivre ses envies et projets et d'ouvrir le club avant l'été, malgré la contre-indication de Robin. La boutique était en chantier depuis une bonne semaine maintenant et cela lui rappelait fréquemment le moment passé avec une certaine blonde à tout remettre en ordre. Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, Regina admettrait à Katherine et surtout Robin que c'est Emma, qui lui avait réellement donné envie de tout accélérer, et de franchir le pas.

La peinture était désormais finie sur le pan de mur, dessinant un château sur toute la hauteur, avec le pont levis ouvert pour donner l'illusion. Demain elle placerait les rideaux de part et d'autre de l'estrade bientôt terminée pour compléter le décor. Les habitués passaient presque tous les jours pour se rendre compte du changement qu'ils appréciaient. Sa liste d'inscription était déjà presque complète, et les enfants affluaient de plus en plus dans la bibliothèque. C'était son projet qui voyait le jour et elle ne pouvait être que ravie.

Alors qu'elle donnait des directions pour placer l'estrade au bon endroit, Regina fut interrompue par une voix masculine remplie d'amertume.

\- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas écouté.

\- Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Regina expliqua en montrant le travail effectué. Il ne reste que l'estrade à placer, mais sinon c'est pratiquement fini. Tu en penses quoi ? Elle demanda se tournant vers Robin.

\- Je pense que tu fonces dans un mur avec cette histoire de club de lecture et que tu ne feras pas de bénéfice avec cette bibliothèque dans un bâtiment en ruine dans une petite ville.

\- Qui ne tente rien, n'as rien. Tu connais le dicton. Regina se moqua ne portant pas attention à ses remarques.

\- Je dis juste ce que j'en pense. C'est du suicide professionnel.

\- Mais c'est mon suicide professionnel, et j'ai l'espoir et l'envie que ça marche Robin. Tu pourrais me soutenir. Regina réprimanda en voyant que son supposé petit ami cherchait à l'enfoncer.

\- Je ne crois pas aux miracles ou contes de fée Regina. Je crois en la vie, au marché financier et aux chiffres.

Mains posées sur ses hanches, elle congédia pendant deux minutes les ouvriers pour parler seul à seul avec son petit ami, qui prenait un grand plaisir à rester près de l'entrée. Il n'a jamais vraiment mis les pieds dans son univers finalement, et ça Regina ne le supportait plus. Ses remarques plus que cassantes sur ses projets d'avenir, sa boutique, ses clients et même ses fréquentations, la libraire en avait sa claque. Elle avait vu en lui un chevalier blanc, alors qu'en réalité, il n'était que le dragon qui gardait le château. Comme quoi la beauté ne faisait pas tout, elle pensa.

\- Robin, je pense que toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et nous le serons jamais. J'ai mes rêves, je crois aux contes de fée et je crois en cette boutique. Regina argumenta cherchant à se faire comprendre sans réellement prononcer les mots. Cela a toujours été mon projet, et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Contrairement à moi. Robin répond avec un rire jaune. Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que non. Nous ne discutons jamais. Nous n'avons aucuns points en commun. Il vaut mieux arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On sait tous les deux que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Regina expliqua à l'intention de Robin.

Lorsque Robin alla pour répondre, un corps le percuta. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, le seul sourire sur les lèvres de Regina lui donnait l'information. Il soupira, contourna la shérif sans un mot, et sortit, enragé.

La porte se fermant derrière elle, Emma se massa le front. Elle était entrée de plein fouet dans le petit ami de la libraire, qui était posté juste derrière la porte, bloquant le passage. Elle le maudissait pour son emplacement gênant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rapporté le livre et en prendre un autre, pas foncer dans cet homme imbu de sa personne. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose entre eux et s'excusa rapidement auprès de la brune, qui éluda les excuses d'un signe de main.

Emma marcha, entrant plus loin dans la boutique et ses yeux s'émerveillèrent. C'était exactement comme sur les plans. Magique. Le château semblait si réel, qu'elle eut envie de toucher les pierres de celui-ci, mais le mot avec annoté « peinture fraiche » l'interdisait. Toute la boutique avait été repensée, et la blonde était ravie que la propriétaire ait enfin lancé le projet. Regina l'observait parcourir les lieux avec ses lueurs qu'elle aussi possédait dans le regard, cette magie.

\- C'est superbe ! Les clients vont adorer, et les enfants vont devenir accros aux histoires. Emma complimenta en rejoignant Regina.

\- Merci. Ce fut une longue semaine, mais je suis ravie du résultat.

\- Tu peux. Tout est parfait. Euh. Oui. Le livre. Emma s'affola en tendant le bouquin vers la brune qui le prit délicatement, l'ouvrant sur une image. Je l'ai dévoré. Et les images sont vraiment très bien dessinées. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant cette édition.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire le conte que tu as préféré ? Regina demanda timidement en s'aventurant entre les étagères pour le ranger.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Emma confessa gênée.

\- Existe-il un bon moment ? Regina pensa tout haut, alertant la blonde par cette question quelque peu philosophique.

\- Le mien n'est pas encore arrivé. La blonde répondit sérieusement tout en fixant Regina dans les yeux. Euh. Je veux bien lire le livre que j'avais repéré la dernière fois, celui avec la couverture…

\- Bleue. Oui. Je me souviens. Regina sourit gentiment à la blonde qui rougit, détournant brusquement le regard. Comment ça se passe au poste ? Tu as pris tes marques ?

La libraire avait fait exprès de changer de conversation, apaisant la blonde. Au fond, elle était ravie de s'apercevoir que les dires de Katherine, qui était toujours présents dans son esprit, étaient vrais. Elle plaisait à Emma. Bizarrement, la blonde se détendit et commença à lui raconter des anecdotes sur certaines de ses missions. Regina se surprenait à rigoler avec Emma, à l'entente de certaines situations plutôt cocasses. La blonde était différente quand elle parlait travail, ou même était en service avec son arme, elle semblait plus confiante, plus mettre de ces faits et gestes. Regina se demanda alors si sa maladresse ne venait pas du fait qu'elle lui plaisait. La libraire trouvait cela touchant et charmant finalement.

Emma lui demanda ensuite quand elle comptait inaugurer la nouvelle librairie/bibliothèque aux clients, et surtout quand le club lecture allait débuter parce qu'elle était certainement intéressée à l'idée de partager ses ressentis sur un bouquin. Regina se plaisait à lui répondre, et converser avec elle de livres. Elle était tellement bien avec elle, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que les ouvriers avaient repris leur travail, les observant de temps à autre, profilant des messes basses. Emma la remercia pour le livre avant de partir pour reprendre son service. Sauf qu'au moment où Regina lui sourit tendrement, la blonde ne vit pas qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte, et se heurta contre elle. Elle jura avant de s'éclipser, sous le regard tendre, et charmé de la propriétaire de la boutique.

* * *

C'était le soir de l'inauguration et Regina était nerveuse. Enfin nerveuse n'était pas le bon mot, elle était tétanisée. Toute la ville était conviée à l'ouverture du club lecture, et la finition des travaux pour cela. Cela faisait pas moins de 300 personnes, dans ces eaux-là. Les tables pour le buffet étaient prêtes, la musique de fond lancée, et certaines personnes étaient déjà là à discuter. Mais Regina n'était pas rassurée. Etant perfectionniste, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Katherine et Frederick lui donnaient un coup de main avec les canapés, les glaçons etc.

La soirée battait son plein, et toujours aucunes traces de la blonde. Regina discutait avec des clients, leur expliquait son concept et ses envies de lectures, mais sa tête était clairement ailleurs. Dès que le carillon sonnait, alertant d'un nouvel arrivant, les yeux bruns ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder si c'était une certaine personne qui franchissait le seuil de la boutique. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle allait bientôt faire son discours devant tout le monde, pourtant, Emma n'était toujours pas là. Elle venait de quitter sa conversation avec les Gold, que David Nolan et sa femme l'approchèrent sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Regina. Salua l'homme en tenant sa femme par la taille. Nous sommes impressionnés par cet endroit.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Emma s'excuse mais elle ne peut être présente, elle avait des affaires à régler à Boston. Mary Margaret expliqua tristement.

\- Elle tenait à ce qu'on vous le dise pour l'excuser de son absence car elle voulait vraiment venir vous soutenir. Elle tenait aussi à vous faire parvenir ceci. David expliqua en donnant un important paquet qu'il avait déposé contre une table. Il est assez lourd.

\- Il ne fallait pas. Regina répondit gênée par l'attention.

\- Vous direz ça à Emma quand elle rentrera. La femme sourit. Elle adore vraiment cet endroit, je la comprends, on s'y sent bien. Comme à la maison.

\- Ca me touche beaucoup ce que vous dites là. Regina l'informa sentant les larmes aux yeux venir.

\- Oh non. Je ne voulais vous faire pleurer ! La femme aux cheveux noirs s'excusa en posant une main sur l'épaule de la libraire.

\- Si vous continuez elle va pleurer avec vous ! David rigola pour alléger l'ambiance.

Les Nolan décidèrent qu'après deux minutes avec la propriétaire, il était tant de la laisser un peu respirer et partirent rejoindre les autres habitants, s'intégrant rapidement dans une autre conversation. Regina observait le paquet recouvert de papier marron et cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Elle remarqua alors une petite carte attachée par du scotch. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand elle voulut se saisir du mot attaché. Qu'allait-elle découvrir en lisant ce mot ? Elle déplia la petite carte et lu les cinq mots :

 _« Pour la fin du discours. »_

Elle reconnue l'écriture raffinée et arrondie de la blonde et avec un sourire replia la carte et transporta le paquet près de l'estrade où elle allait débuter son discours. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des convives, qui se turent en un instant, braquant tous leurs regards sur la propriétaire des lieux. Katherine et Frederick se tenait non loin, la soutenant.

Elle débuta par remercier toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle sans qui ce projet fou ne pourrait avoir lieu car il faisait vivre cet espace fabuleux. Elle remercia également ses amies, sa famille, les ouvriers.

\- Je tenais également à dire merci à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là ce soir, mais qui je sais pense à cet instant autant que moi. Regina sourit aux Nolan. Sans cette personne, ce projet aurait été reculé pour le début de l'année prochaine, alors merci. Regina ferma les yeux et murmura le prénom de la blonde. Avant de finir, je dois ouvrir un paquet.

Frederick monta le paquet volumineux sur l'estrade et le posa auprès de la brune qui le remercia du regard. Regina attrapa les cordes et tira pour faire tomber le papier marron opaque qui en réalité cachait un trésor. Regina hoqueta de surprise en s'apercevant qu'Emma avait fait la pancarte en bois, comme elle l'avait dessiné sur le plan. Inscrit en lettres manuscrites sur le bois se trouvait _« la déesse des livres »._ Elle savait parfaitement qui avait fait cette magnifique enseigne en bois brute de chêne, et en croisant le regard de Marco l'ébéniste, qui leva son verre, elle eut confirmation. Emma avait acheté ceci pour elle. Regina n'en revenait pas.

Frederick et David étaient en train d'accrocher l'inscription au-dessus de l'estrade à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet par la blonde. Regina les observait faire, perdu dans des sentiments nouveaux, incontrôlables, terrifiants et connus par les bouquins. Katherine se plaça à ses côtés, sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Ne dis rien je t'en prie. Regina demanda suppliante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas dire quoique ce soit. Katherine la rassura en sirotant son verre de vin blanc.

\- La belle et la bête est son conte préféré.

\- Et bien vous avez plus en commun que ce que je croyais.

\- Bien plus que ça. Regina dit en scrutant l'inscription maintenant posée.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Emma était partit pour Boston, et la rumeur circulait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, suite à un poste qu'on lui aurait proposé dans la police là-bas. Regina refusait d'y croire car David et Mary Margaret n'avaient nullement parlé d'un travail à Boston, mais seulement d'affaires à régler. Cela devait seulement prendre plus de temps que prévu, tentait de se rassurer la libraire. Cependant, Emma occupait tous les jours ses pensées. Dès qu'elle entrait dans sa boutique, qu'elle voyait l'inscription sur le château, elle ne voyait que la blonde devant ses yeux. Le club lecture battait son plein et les enfants se délectaient des histoires contées ainsi que des cookies distribués à la fin. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à venir, et certains s'inscrivaient à l'atelier d'écriture. Tout se déroulait bien pour Regina. Pourtant, elle n'était pas spécialement heureuse. Elle avait cette boule dans l'estomac le matin en se levant, qui l'empêchait de pleinement profiter du succès de son projet.

Si Emma devait rester à Boston elle lui aurait dit non ? Regina tentait de se rassurer sur ce fait, alors qu'au fond, elle et la blonde n'avait jamais échangé leur numéro ou … La libraire se stoppa sur cette pensée et se précipita dans son bureau sous le regard surpris des clients qui l'ont vu quitter la pièce à toute allure. Son numéro. Regina l'avait. Cette petite carte avec son nom, prénom et des chiffres alignés les uns à la suite des autres. Elle l'avait mise dans le tiroir de son bureau le jour même où la blonde lui avait tendu avec sa maladresse charmante. Carte entre ses doigts, Regina sortit son portable et composa les chiffres inscrits. Elle arpentait la boutique en scrutant l'écran de son téléphone qui affichait le numéro, sans jamais appeler. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Enfin si elle savait, seulement, quelle excuse pouvait-elle bien user pour l'appeler ? « _Tu me manques_ » était celle qui était évidente, mais Regina ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire ça.

Elle se résigna. Emma et elle n'ont jamais fait que parler ensemble, et jamais rien de plus ne justifiait qu'elle l'appelle pour savoir quand elle rentrerait à Storybrooke. Regina rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et reparti au travail. Elle avait des livres à ranger.

* * *

Le jour du mariage de Katherine avait lieu exactement trois semaines après l'inauguration de la boutique, au début du mois de juillet. La chaleur redescendait lentement sur la soirée, où tout le monde fêtait les jeunes mariés de bon cœur. Les invités dansaient, rigolaient, félicitaient l'heureux couple. Regina avait feint des sourires, joint des conversations, mais le cœur n'y était pas forcément. Elle était venue seule au mariage de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle aurait pu venir au bras de Robin un mois plus tôt. Mais non. Elle était venue seule.

Assise à une table ronde, à faire tourner le champagne dans son verre, Regina ne voulait plus se mêler à la foule qui dansait sous la tente dressée exprès pour le mariage dans le parc de la ville. Katherine et Frederick se trémoussaient sur le dernier tube du moment, entourés par d'autres couples. Cette ambiance digne d'un conte de fée donnait la nausée à la libraire qui encore une fois, sentant le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules. A force d'espérer au prince charmant, elle finirait par mourir seule.

\- Bonsoir.

Elle n'avait pas entendu les pas s'avancer vers elle, ni le timide raclement de gorge qui avait précédé cette salutation. Pourtant, Regina se figea avec son verre dans sa main. Cette voix angélique, elle la connaissait parfaitement maintenant, mais elle était persuadée que sa mémoire et son envie irrémédiable de voir la blonde lui jouait des tours. Mais elle voulait y croire, alors elle se tourna vers cette voix timide. Vêtue d'une robe bleu claire, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules musclées, ses yeux verts émeraudes accentués par du maquillage, Emma était là. Elle était au mariage, devant Regina qui ne put que se lever de sa chaise sous cette vision plutôt réaliste. Emma lui sourit timidement, jouant avec ses doigts pour calmer ses nerfs. La brune n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle, de sa robe, ses joues rouges de gêne.

\- Katherine m'a dit où je pouvais te trouver. Emma expliqua rapidement sous la confusion de la libraire. Je suis désolée d'avoir quitté Storybrooke aussi rapidement, mais la vente de mon appartement a été plus longue que prévu. Les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Emma râla en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es folle de m'avoir offert l'insigne. Regina essaya en s'approchant de la blonde lentement.

\- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'appeler la boutique comme ça, et j'ai cru que le nom te plaisait. Si ce n'est pas le cas…

\- C'est le cas. Regina la coupa. Je suis simplement émue que tu ais pensé à moi, à la boutique.

Emma hocha la tête simplement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Katherine l'avait prévenu que Regina était ici, seule, sans compagnie. Elle avait vraiment insisté pour que la shérif vienne la retrouver, prétextant qu'elle manquait cruellement à sa meilleure amie, mais même si Emma voulait y croire, elle n'osait pas espérer.

\- J'aime beaucoup la boutique. Je m'y sens bien, alors je voulais qu'elle te représente c'est tout. Tu aimes les livres et tu es magnifique. Donc le nom était tout trouvé. Emma confessa inspirant profondément.

\- Tu n'es pas si maladroite que ça finalement. Regina la taquina en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle.

\- Je fais d'incroyables efforts là. Emma rigola amenant la brune dans son rire. Comment marche le club ?

\- A merveille. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça. On va faire un tour ?

Sous cette question, les yeux vers s'écarquillèrent puis acquiescèrent finalement, suivant la brune dans la pénombre du parc, illuminé par les lampadaires. Le bruit de la musique en fond sonore, elles marchaient tranquillement sur le sentier, s'éloignant quelque peu du brouhaha du mariage et des invités. Regina voulait être seule avec elle. Elles étaient côte à côté, Emma plus grande que la brune malgré les talons. La libraire se surprit à ne penser à rien de plus que leurs pas sur le sentier, ou la main de la blonde qui frôlait accidentellement la sienne. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas, bien au contraire, elle appréciait vraiment ce moment avec Emma, qui restait silencieuse.

\- J'ai compris quel est ton conte préféré. Regina brisa le silence dans une voix posée. C'est le mien aussi. J'ai toujours aimé lire comment la belle tombe amoureuse de la bête sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, seulement quand elle la perd.

\- C'est l'ironie du sort. On ne voit jamais vraiment ce que l'on a devant les yeux, seulement quand ça s'évapore. Emma répondit songeuse. Au final, la bête est parfaite pour la belle.

Regina accéléra le pas pour s'arrêter en face de la blonde, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se stopper net. Surprise, Emma recula d'un pas, ne souhaitant pas créer une gêne entre elles dû à leur proximité soudaine. Seulement, la libraire posa sa main sur son avant-bras sans détacher son regard du sien.

\- Ecoute Emma je… Regina débuta sérieusement.

\- Non. Ne dis rien. Emma l'interrompit avec un sourire triste. On s'est rencontré trop tard c'est tout et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire que tu me plaisais beaucoup la première fois dans la boutique, ou toutes nos autres fois d'ailleurs. La blonde confessa honteuse.

\- Mais tu le fais maintenant.

La shérif haussa les épaules gênée par cette situation confuse. Regina était toujours devant elle à l'observer fixement, elle sentait qu'elle devait être claire avec la blonde. Elle devait lui faire comprendre ses sentiments car la conversation ne prenait pas vraiment la direction que la libraire voulait.

\- Tu m'as manqué pendant ces trois semaines, sans nouvelles. Regina annonça en fixant le sol. Tu m'as offert ce magnifique cadeau pour la boutique, mais tu n'étais pas présente. Quand tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais à Boston, j'ai ressenti comme un vide. Puis une semaine est passée, puis deux et enfin trois. Je dois avouer que j'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas et j'ai eu peur. Peur de ne plus te voir. Peur de ne plus entendre ta voix, ou de discuter avec toi. Ta présence seule me manquait.

Les yeux de la brune se plongèrent dans ceux de la blonde qui l'écoutait attentivement, ne sachant pas si son rêve devenait réalité. Emma était là, paralysée sous ces paroles. Regina lui sourit tendrement, priant pour que son amie comprenne ses mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Emma questionna confuse.

\- Je pense que ce je veux dire … Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de la bête.

\- Elle serait bien stupide de ne pas tenter sa chance alors ? Emma sourit à Regina qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Tout dépend de ses sentiments, je suppose.

\- La bête est déjà amoureuse de la belle, comment ne peut-elle pas l'être ?! Emma déclara caressant la joue de la brune avec ses doigts. Donc si je t'embrasse, je me transforme en prince ?

Regina secoua la tête légèrement sous l'idiotie de la blonde. Son visage s'approcha du sien lentement, savourant le souffle d'Emma sur son nez avant qu'il ne descende sur ses lèvres. Regina sentait ses jambes flageolaient sous elle, si bien qu'elle ancra ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, tandis qu'elle frissonna sous les tendres caresses sur sa mâchoire. Emma frôla ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses de la belle, espérant se rappeler de ce moment à jamais. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'embrasser la brune lentement. Leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, Regina ressentit enfin ce dont tous les livres parlaient : les papillons dans le ventre, la chaleur exquise qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, son cœur qui battait tellement plus vite.

La lèvre inférieure de la libraire entre les siennes, Emma appuya plus sur le baiser sans pour autant les brusquer. Ses doigts n'arrêtaient pas leur caresse sur la mâchoire de la brune qui se laissait totalement aller dans ce baiser magique. Elle se colla un peu plus contre la shérif qui détacha ses lèvres un court instant avant de les poser de nouveau sur ses partenaires. Après de longues minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, sans pour autant quitter les bras l'une de l'autre. Le front sur la clavicule d'Emma, Regina soupira de contentement. Elle vivait enfin son conte de fée.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en cette rentrée 2016! Once Upon A Time débutant prochainement, j'ai décidé de baser cet OS sur les contes de fées, une histoire encore différente des précédentes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes les magnifiques reviews que vous avez laissé sur Dines avec moi ! Et pour vous montrer que votre avis compte beaucoup et que je lis chacun d'entre vous, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à cet OS. Je suis en processus d'écrire en ce moment même. Donc attendez vous à lire la suite dans les prochaines semaines.**

 **Si vous avez des idées d'histoire que vous aimeriez voir en OS, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé avec votre idée, et j'y répondrais avec plaisir. De même si, vous avez des questions sur mes histoires ou mes projets. Laissez moi votre avis, un commentaire, une review, un message ! Je vous dit à bientôt dans tous les cas, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. L**


End file.
